02 secondes
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: "J'ai appris alors qu'il fallait moins de 0,2 secondes pour tomber amoureux." Une simple petite histoire racontant comment Roxas a connu son première amour.


_Rating: K_

_Paring: Axel X Roxas_

_Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix!_

_Le BlaBla d'Alice: Étrangement cette fois, je n'ai rien à dire... Oui, je sais, c'est exceptionnel mais il y a des jours comme ça. La seule chose que je peux vous raconter à propos de cet OS est qu'il m'a été inspiré par un post FB du genre "Le saviez-vous" qui stipulait qu'il fallait en moyenne 0.2 seconde au cerveau pour décidée si la personne nous plaisait ou non et donc, par conséquent, en tomber "amoureux" ou tout du moins développer un "crush" pour cette personne..._

* * *

J'ai toujours cru que lorsque l'on tombait amoureux, cela se passait comme dans les films, les drama, les manga ou encore les romans d'amour. Qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un que je voudrais connaître et aimer. Que les choses ce ferraient en douceur, dans l'ordre et que si ça ne se passait pas comme ça alors se serait une rencontre magique qui ferait battre mon cœur comme un coup de foudre! J'ai toujours eu une vision niaise de l'amour. Idyllique et romantique... Mais j'ai vite compris lors de mon entré au lycée, que le grand amour auquel je rêvais tant, n'arriverait jamais... Ou alors du moins, pas de la façon dont je l'avait imaginé...

_« Mon regard croisa le sien et au moment même où mes pupilles bleues croisèrent ses orbes noirs je su ce qu'était le coup de foudre.»_

\- Hey Roxas qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda mon jumeau en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Hein? Moi? Euh... _Je cachais le lire dans mon dos._ Rien du tout! dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Allez montre! _Il me prit le livre des mains._ Ça a l'air cool!

\- Sora rends-le moi !

Ce stupide jumeau gaffeur et inutile! Si il voit ça, il va à coup sûr se moquer de moi!

\- Roooh ça va! Dit-il en riant. Je veux juste voir de quoi ça parle. Je vais te le rendre ton précieux bouquin.

Espèce d'abrutit! Si je ne veux pas te le montrer c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison! Tu vas encore l'ouvrir de trop si tu le vois! Aaah! Finalement, il a réussi à l'avoir... Je suis fini! J'ai plus qu'à partir vivre sur une île déserte!

\- Oh bordel... _Souffla t-il choqué._ C'EST UN ROMAN D'AMOUR! …. Depuis quand tu lis ça toi?

\- Cries-le plus fort tout le lycée ne t'a pas entendu...

\- Axel devine quoi! _Dit-il en interpellant un de nos rare amis commun qui passait par là._

\- Hm? _Il s'approcha d'une démarche fatiguée. _Quoi?

\- Roxas lit des romans d'amour!

Bizarrement cette révélation la réveillé d'un coup. Il a l'air tout intéressé... Enfoiré de tomate transgénique! Il va se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr!

\- Sérieux? _Demanda t-il surprit._ Fais voir! _Il prit le livre entre ses mains._ Waw c'est tellement... Niais! _Dit-il en riant._

Mais je t'emmerde Axel!

\- Genre le truc qui arrivera jamais!

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- T'as vu? _Dis Sora en riant._ Sérieux petit frère*, comment tu peux lire ça!?

\- Oh toi la ferme hein. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. J'aime ça, c'est tout!

\- T'es sérieux là? Mais Anikiiii* c'est un truc de filles les romans d'amour! Pas vrai Axel?

L'interpellé releva la tête de mon livre pour me fixer dans les yeux. Il avait l'air totalement chamboulé puis doucement, il le referma pour me le rendre avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est mignon... Venant de toi.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit comme un idiot bienheureux, laissant Sora penaud et moi avec un sentiment étrange au fond du cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

Dans le livre qu'il m'avait rendu, sur la feuille qu'il avait gardée avec le marque page, je pouvais lire une phrase qui me provoqua un frisson.

_« J'ai alors appris, qu'il fallait moins de 0,2 secondes pour tomber amoureux.»_

**THE END!**

* * *

Lexique:

*: Dans cet UA -Et comme dans beaucoup d'autres.- Sora et Roxas sont jumeaux. En se basant sur le jeu où Roxas et le simili de Sora, et donc par conséquent né "après", il me semblait logique de présenter Sora comme le jumeaux né en premier! ^^'

**: Aniki est la façon, généralement masculine, dont un petit frère appel son aîné. Même si pour moi, Sora n'est pas le petit frère de Roxas, je trouvais que cette appellation sonnait bien! :)

* * *

_Alice: *Relit l'OS* J'en suis pas peu fière... ^^_

_Haru: *Avec une copie du manuscrit de l'OS dans les mains* Alice tu m'expliques c'est quoi encore cette merde?_

_Alice: *Ignore la remarque de son ombre et sirotant son thé* Mon nouveau chef d'œuvre!_

_Axel: * affalé dans le canapé* Horriblement niais..._

_Alice: Ton avis n'est pas objectif Axel._

_Haru: Il est réaliste._

_Beyond: *Avec sa tête sur le genoux d'Alice* Après, j'ai envie de dire. C'est pas à vous que cet OS dois plaire..._

_Alice: *Donne une fraise à Beyond en lui caressant la tête* Bien dit Chaton! ^^_


End file.
